Some Tea & A Poem
by MissB8604
Summary: CollinsAngel...Angel wants to write something special for Collins but can't seem to get it right. Collins' POV.


**Author's Notes: Just thought this up. I love Angel and Collins. They give me hope that there is REAL love out there, and so I live out my dreams through them. Okay sorry, getting mushy. Hope you like it. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

I awoke to the sounds of weeping, my Angel's weeping. I quickly threw the covers off following the sounds.

"Ang?" I call out to her, but all I get is a sniffle in response.

Finally I spot her in the living room surrounded by hundreds of pieces of paper with her writing all over it.

"Baby what's wrong?" I walk over to her, sitting down.

She looks at me and cries harder. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Lately Angel has been up till about two in the morning and I haven't questioned why. She's a free spirit; let her do what she wants.

I hold her tightly as she cries into my bare chest. "You are not an idiot Angel, what is the matter?"

She sobs into my shoulder. "I'm trying to write a poem for you and I can't! I should have never left school; I'm such a fucking idiot!"

As she cries I rub the small of her back. "Babe, why would you stay up half the night because of me?"

She pulled away from me, looking directly into my eyes. "Because I love you Tom and I want to do this for you. But how can I if I can't even write a fucking poem!"

Again she cried into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. If Angel Dumott Schunard is determined to do something then she was going to do it, regardless if people told her not to. This is one of the many reasons why I am so in love.

"Shh love don't cry. Let me help you." I said kissing her head, smelling the scented shampoo in her hair.

"NO!" She hissed at me, grabbing the paper she was writing on like a mother bear defending her cub. "You can't read it!"

"Well how am I supposed to help you if won't let me see it?" I reached for it but she pulled it out of my grasp. "No Tom."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my head. Tonight at the Life was amazing; a huge party for Mimi's being off the smack for 4 months. I had a little too much to drink and was starting to feel it.

My thoughts were broken as Angel began to cry once more. I held her again, feeling her shiver. "Baby, are you cold?"

She nodded a sweet yes to me.

"Let me go get you a blanket and some hot tea, how does that sound?"

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, full of grace and love. "That would be wonderful honey."

So I grabbed my Angel her favorite blanket and put the kettle on for tea. I set our two mugs that Angel and I had bought that were exactly the same except for the words 'hers' and 'his' written on them on the counter. I walked over to my crying lover, wrapping the blanket around her. Immediately the shivering stopped and I was relieved. I squatted next to her. "Feel better?"

"Yes honey."

I heard the whistle from the kettle and ran over to it. I grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet and placed it in one of the cups. The heat from the kettle and water felt so good against my skin. After I had gotten the tea, I cautiously over to Angel who was frantically writing.

"A cup of tea for me lady." I said in my best English accent.

"Thank you lover." She said kissing my cheek in return.

We placed our mugs in front of us and I curled up by her in the blanket feeling the warmth of her body. I kissed her shoulder blade and whispered into her ear. "I love you Angel."

She turned towards me. "I love you to Tom."

I wiped away some stray tears and gently grabbed her face. Pulling her to me, I gently kissed her lips eventually passionately kissing her. We sat there on the cold hard wood floor kissing and holding one another until we had grown too tired to do anything else. Eventually I fell asleep on her shoulder, still holding her tightly as she worked the night away on my poem.

The next morning I woke up with no Angel beside me. She must have gone drumming because the pickle tub was gone. Granted my back was hurting from sleeping on the floor, but it didn't bother me. I kept the blanket around me because it was still freezing in the house. I wouldn't get paid for another week which meant no heat for us which made me angry. Providing for Angel was a huge priority to me, I always felt like I owed her something when all she wanted from me was love and respect. I stretched in the blanket and stopped when I saw an envelope with Angel's gorgeous scripted handwriting on it. Smiling I opened and read the words aloud.

_A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a smile that brightens any room you enveloped me in your soul._

_Our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Our souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about. _

_You're my man, my mighty king  
and I'm the jewel in your crown.  
_

_Love is the greatest feeling,_

_Love is what I feel for you._

_So remember when your eyes meet mine  
I love you with all my heart,   
and that I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start._

_Angel D-S_

I grabbed the letter, holding it close to my heart and I wept. Never had someone pledge their life to me, never had anyone pledge their soul to me. With Angel I have a new start in life, a new calling, a reason why to live.


End file.
